Poeta i panienki
Odkąd na świecie istnieją poeci, czy pieśń ich na nutę heroiczną, pasterską czy liryczną nastrojona, czy opiewali krwawe wojny, rozkosze domowego zacisza, czy kwiaty, drzewa, gwiazdy, zawsze i wszędzie składali hołd temu, co najpiękniejszego Bóg stworzył na ziemi — hołd kobiecie. Homer, choć ślepy, wielbił wdzięki Heleny, bohaterstwo Andromachy i cnoty Penelopy. Przecałą starożytność i wieki średnie nieustaje to przymierze poety z kobietą, choć inaczej brzmią erotyczne pieśni klasycznej poezyi, a inaczej wielbią minstrele i trubadury ideał niewieści. Któryż z poetów świata nie miał także "Beatryczy swojej?" Niedarmo Grecy bożka poezyi dziewięcioma otoczyli dziewicami. Gdyby Apollo utracił młodzieńczą świeżość i szronem piękne jego pokryło się czoło — pewno do starości nie zmieniłby swych towarzyszek, choćby miał zasiąść wśród bogów lub mędrców. Nieodrodni synowie Apollina — szukają swych muz wśród panienek. Romantyczna poezya nasza w pierwszym swym rozkwicie nieszczędziła nieraz gorzkich skarg i wyrzutów z Gustawem wołając: Kobieto, puchu marny! Ale, gdy burze młodości przeminą, poeci pod jesień wracają do marzeń wiosennych, ideał dziewicy nie znika z latami, ale się generalizuje w ogólną cześć płci pięknej i znów z nawiązanych strun płynie pogodna piosenka o pięknych oczach, różanych usteczkach i wiotkich kibiciach. Jeden z ostatnich przedstawicieli romantyzmu w Polsce czyliż mógł tej tradycyi odstąpić, lub zerwać z ideałem młodości? Przeciwnie: im zimniejsza młodzież dozwala nudzić się panienkom, obliczając ich wiana, tem sędziwy poeta ściślej wiąże się przyjaźnią z całym ogółem panienek, gotowy wystąpić w ich obronie i krzepić zmrożonę serduszka pieśnią, jak gdyby echem czasów romantycznych. Z tegorocznej podróży po naszych górach i źródłach podtatrzańskich Antoniego Edwarda Odyńca powiodło nam się zebrać wiązankę piosneczek zwróconych do panienek, bo wszędzie, gdzie się ukazał, spieszyły otoczyć go kołem, słuchać jego pieśni, składać mu kwiaty i dębowe liście. Po "rabczańskich bosonóżkach" znalazło się w Szczawnicy grono niemniej powabne, niemniej urocze. Na cześć Odyńca panienki szczawnickie osobną wydały ucztę. Wśród biesiadniczek grona zasiadł obok poety powieściopisarz, z którym dawna toczyła się już wojna, a dwaj przeciwnicy nacierali na siebie z pegazów. Początek tej wojny następujący. Przed kilką laty w Warszawie krążyła piosneczka p. Jana Zacharjasiewicza z muzyką Moniuszki i u nas śpiewana przy fortepianie, a zaczynająca się od słów: Spodem zimnej wody Złota rybka niknie.... W dalszych strofkach był tam na brzegu młodzian zbierający kwiaty i zalecający się do owej rybki w słowach pełnych czułości i wdzięku. Lecz autor piosneczki nie przeczuwał, że spotka przeciwnika co go oskarży wszem panienkom wobec o zdradzieckie uczucia, mściciela, co w nim odkryje buntownicze serce, które nie chce się poddać pod niewolnicze jarzmo hymenu. A. E. Odyniec, przyjaciel i obrońca panienek, strawestował następnie piosneczkę Zacharjasiewicza, ostrzegając swe czcicielki, aby nie wierzyły złudnym dźwiękom jego lutni. ZŁOTA RYBKA. Spodem zimnej wody Złota rybka niknie... Z brzegu chłopiec młody Polne kwiaty rwie. "Stój, stój — woła — rybko! Gdzie tak spieszysz, gdzie? Nie znikaj tak szybko Daj napatrzyć się!" — A rybka wzajemnie Rzecze jemu też: "Gdy tak patrzysz we mnie, Toż mię całkiem bierz!" — Chłopiec w głowę skrobie Aż ze strachu zbladł... Myśli tylko sobie: "Tożem w kłopot wpadł! Mamże w szklannym słoju Patrzeć tylko w nią, Gdy tu w żywym zdroju Coraz nowe mkną?..." Gdy tak myśląc zwleka, Przeszło czasu dość; Rybka czeka, czeka, Aż ją wzięła złość. Jeżąc grzbiecik ostry Plusła nań jak w chrzest: "Nie wierzcie mu, siostry! To bałamut jest!" Minęło lat kilka — nieskruszony autor piosenki o rybce, nie dał żadnej pierwszeństwa nad innemi, a czciciel wszystkich w ogóle zasiadł do owej uczty szczawnickiej na cześć Odyńca. Uroczystość nie ograniczyła się na gronie panienek, wielu gości szczawnickich pragnęło przyłączyć się do uczty. Gdy poeta wszedł do sali, panienki powitały go, trzymając długi na kilka łokci wieniec z liści dębowych i otoczyły go kołem, a młoda poetka, znana pod imieniem Hajoty, wypowiedziała następny wieszyk: Nie wszystkim dano myślą w górę wzlatać, Nie w każdej piersi tleją iskry Boże, Ale wybranym wieńce sławy splatać I hołd zasłudze nieść — to każdy może. Boć i najlichsze ptasze słońcu śpiewa, I kwiat najbledszy kielich dlań otwiera, Za hołd maluczkich słońce się nie gniewa, Niemożność dawców chęć nagradza szczera. Więc także, wieszczu, chociaż zasłużony Wieniec wawrzynów świeci nad twem czołem, Nie wzgardź uplotem dębowej korony, Którą tu wszystkie wieńczymy cię społem. I proste, szczere słowo powitania Przyjmij od młodych mieszkanek Szczawnicy, Nim cześć w imieniu całego zebrania Złożąć godniejsi odemnie rzecznicy. Odyniec rozrzewniony w milczeniu uścisnął rękę młodej poetki. Nastąpiły toasta. Zdrowie Odyńca wniósł poseł Rydzowski, a Zacharjasiewicz opowiedział legendę wschodnią: Wielki Allach na prośby człowieka, by mu zesłał coś takiego, coby przeciw sidłom ducha ciemności go broniło, a do dobrego wiodło, coby mu było wskazówką piękna i prawdy, stworzył dlań... kobietę. Legenda dalej opowiada, że dla obrony kobiety Bóg stworzył poetę. Jakby dla pojednania po dawnej wojnie Zacharjasiewicz zakończył wezwaniem: "Kochajmy się", ale "kochajcie go piękne panie". Odyniec w odpowiedzi przytoczył właśnie dawniej napisany wierszyk: Kiedym wchodził w świat, Kto żyw był mi brat; I dla wszystkich ogółem Braterską miłość czułem. Lecz skutkiem różnych zmian Zmienił się ten mój stan. Wprawdzie czuję, jakem czuł, Tenże uczuć zasób, Tylko, że dla braci wpół, Dla sióstr, we dwojnasób. Na tem atoli niekoniec. Gdy po licznych innych toastach biesiadnicy i biesiadniczki rozeszli się w poetycznem uniesieniu — nazajutrz poeta, który wobec panienek nigdy nie chciał zostać dłużnym, następującym odpowiedział wierszem tym, co go wieńczyły. DO PANIENEK W SZCZAWNICY. Podziękowanie za wieniec. Nie dla mnie wieńce dębowe, Choć wy mi one dajecie, I kto wie, czy na mą głowę Ciernia ktoś za to nie splecie? Bo nuż warszawska krytyka, Za sam już wybór tych liści, Stalówką ostrą jak pika Kolnie mnie znowu z zawiści. Nim więc mię weźmie na zęby, Choć się ich wcale nie boję, Sam ja wprzód dla się te dęby Zmieniam na skromne powoje. Lecz kwiatek z waszych rączątek, Życzliwość waszych serduszek, To mi najmilsza z pamiątek, To dla mnie jubileuszek! I prawdę mówiąc, — trzy ćwierci Wieku składając dowody Wiernej czci dla was, — przy śmierci Możem i wart tej nagrody. Bo choć tuż przy mnie jest drugi, Co się tem również zaszczyca, To przecież nasze zasługi Wielka rozgradza różnica. Być egoistą, nie sztuka! A on co? pożal się Boże! Wciąż jednej dla siebie szuka, Tylko że znaleźć nie może. Ja zaś wbrew wszelkiej rachubie, W każdem miejscu, w każdym czasie, Wszystkie was wielbię i lubię, Choć żadnej nie żądam dla się. I tylko dosyć mi na tem, Że się lubuję tak każdą, Jak botanik nowym kwiatem, Lub astronom nową gwiazdą. Gdy zaś jak wasze zalety Wiano też myśl ma oblicza, To zawsze tylko, niestety, Z racyi Zacharjasiewicza. Wszędzie on wchodzi mi w drogę, Raz muszę z nim się rozbratać: A że go zabić nie mogę, Chciałbym przynajmniej wyswatać. Bo niech go czuła opieka W domowem gniazdku otuli, Musi być od was zdaleka, Choćby miał wzdychać tem czulej. Która mi z was w tem pomoże, Lub w niej ku temu chęć zbadam, Wnet hołd osobny jej złożę, Jak tu wam wszystkim go składam. Kategoria:Antoni Edward Odyniec Kategoria:Opowiadania